Circlet
.]] The '''Circlet' (サークレット Sākuretto) is a recurring piece of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It is most often a helmet, and gives a variety of stat boosts, mostly to Magic and Magic Defense. In this sense, it could be considered a counterpart to the Twist Headband. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Circlet is a mid-ranked helmet that provides +4 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +7% Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence. It can be acquired in a variety of ways. Final Fantasy V The Circlet can be bought in the Phantom Village for 4,500 gil or won from the Gorgimera. It gives +10 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, and +3 Magic Power. It can only be equipped by the "lighter" character classes like the Mime and the Geomancer. Final Fantasy VI The Circlet is equippable by all characters except Umaro. It can be bought in Jidoor and Thamasa in the World of Ruin for 7,000 gil. It gives +2 to Strength, +1 to Speed, +3 to Stamina, +4 to Magic Power, 25 Defense, and 18 Magic Defense. Although the defensive boost is only mediocre, no other helmet gives such a high combination of stat boosts, making the Circlet extremely useful when paired with strong Armor to offset its low Defense. Final Fantasy VII The Circlet is an accessory and can be stolen from Snow, Ho-chu, and Ultimate Weapon. It gives +30 to Spirit and Magic. Although the stat boosts are high, the rarity of Ho-Chu and Snow makes acquiring the item in bulk difficult. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Circlet is an accessory in ''Crisis Core. When worn, it grants a +10 bonus to Zack's Magic stat. When used during Materia Fusion, five Circlets give Mag +1. One can be found in a treasure chest at the end of Chapter 3. It is also a treasure in mission 8-4-2 and can be stolen from Mover and Evilgoyle and is dropped by Master Tonberry. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Circlet can be refined using Quezacotl's Card Mod ability to refine 10 Gerogero cards into a single Circlet. It can also be muged from Buel and NORG. It can then be refined into two Aura Stones with Siren's Tool-RF ability, or used to teach a GF the Mag +10% ability. Final Fantasy IX The Circlet gives 51 Magic Defense and nullifies Earth-elemental damage and teaches the abilities Clear Head and Jelly. A Circlet can be found in the Outer Island 2 Chocograph treasure, won by defeating a Behemoth in the Treno weapon shop on disc 4, or synthesized at Black Mage Village on disc 4. The cost to synthesize is 20,000 gil plus one Coronet and one Rosetta Ring. Final Fantasy X-2 The Circlet is an accessory which grants +10 increases to both Magic Power and Magic Defense. It can be found in a treasure on Mi'ihen Highroad in Chapter 1 and bought in Rin's Travel Agency on the Highroad in Chapters 3 and 5 for 4,000 gil. It is also an item drop from Behemoth and Lucil. It can also be stolen from the Behemoth when it is oversouled. Final Fantasy XI Various Circlets exist as headgear, usually as part of robe sets. Many of them are designed for mages, though the Paladin's Artifact/Relic head pieces are also a circlet. Final Fantasy XII The Circlet is the ultimate Mystic Armor headgear, which gives +60 Magic Defense, +2 Strength, and +10 Magic Power. It can only be found in random treasure chests. It needs 100 LP to be used. It can be found in Pharos at Ridorana. The first one can be found while traveling up the tower as part of the storyline. In the Third Ascent/Spire Ravel-2nd Flight there is a guaranteed Circlet if the Diamond Armlet is ''not equipped. Once claimed, the treasure will never respawn. Another Circlet can be found in the Subterra/Abyssal-South. The chest as a 50% spawn rate, and is a guaranteed Circlet, again, if the Diamond Armlet is not equipped. Once claimed, the chest will never respawn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Circlet gives +100 HP and costs 10,000 gil to purchase. It can only be equipped by the Knight, Dragoon, and Samurai job classes. It is available to buy after the storyline battle 28. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Circlet gives +3 to Weapon and Magic Defense and teaches no abilities. It is equippable by all jobs apart from Paladins, White Monks, Defenders and Dragoons. It can be purchased at shops for 1,440 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Circlet is a low-ranked hat that provides +3 Defense and +6 Resistance. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Circlet is a level 92 hairpin that decreases HP by 290 and increases Bravery by 348. It also boosts Bravery recovery by 75%. It can be traded for at the shop for 14,780 gil, a Hypnocrown, five Lapis Lazuli and three Oath Crystals. Etymology Circlets are a variation of crown without arches or a covering, and most crowns appearing in fairy tale stories were often designed as circlets. Gallery Category:Armor Category:Accessories